Feel the Desired
by deathnotefan001
Summary: Ok,this story is about a Teenager who has powers that run is his family,and every thousand year,something happens.If you wanna know,Go on,READ IT! I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!THE RATING MIGHT CHANGE,I MIGHT MAKE IT END UP A YAOI!


YO

YO!I go bye deathnotefan001!This story me wrote myself a few days ago.If you want to read more after this,REVIEW!(But dont be tooo hard,it is my first story!)

The day started out as any normal day, I woke up, changed my clothes,ate breakfast,put on my hat,and went to school.But today seemed…different.Something about today,felt weird.It felt like something was going to happen today.But I just brushed it off and went on with my day.I couldn't brush the feeling off for very long,so when I got to school,I made sure to watch out for anything out of the ordinary,or very strange.

"Hey Taiyou,"said my best friend,Yuki Takahashi.

"Huh,oh,konnichiwa Yuki san.Whats up?"

"Nothing,but are you ok?I mean,you've been jumpy and very distant since you got to school today,whats wrong?"

I looked around to make sure no one was listening,"Ok,I had a feeling something was going to happen today,but I don't know what."

RING!

"Oh,there goes the bell,talk to you after class,Taiyou."

Once I got into class,the teacher,Mrs.Williams,gave me a dirty look and said"You're still wearing that hat,eh?And you still haven't cut your hair either?Fine,You get another detention.on saturday."

I looked at her and said"Watever you say,old lady"

Once I sat down,she started.

"Now,today we are-"

KNOCK KNOCK

As Mrs.Williams went to answer the door,the feeling I had got stronger,and this time,I started getting dizzy.

"Uh-oh,"I whispered to myself.

Whoever was at the door gave her a note.

After she read it,she said,"Class,we have a new student,his name is Takaaki Kirihara.

He walked in and as soon as I saw him,I passed out.

"Mommy,why won't you let me go anywhere without my hat?"

She stayed very still,she looked like she was looking for an answer.But she never lost her fake smile

"Because,Taiyou,I don't want people to be jealous of you.You have beautiful blue eyes,long hair and cute cat ears,people will get jealous if they see them."

I just stared at her and said,"Oh,that is a load of bull,mother!"

She held that smile and left,never to return.

I was only five when my mom died,she died in a car accident when she went to go buy drugs from a drug dealer,for the 30th time that month.Yes,my mom was a drug addict,she loved to get heroine from one specific guy,now,I'm not mentioning any names, but the guy was nothing but trash,he made the drugs he sold harder than they already were,and they were really hard to begin with.Thats why my mother was starting to neglect me to go to that drug dealer more than five times a day.My father and I went to mom's funeral,and five days later,my dad died,the doctors wouldn't tell me,but I think he died of a broken heart.He loved mother very much,even during her addiction,now,I live alone,but I still remember both of them,especially my father.Before he died,father said my body was created differently for a reason,and that reason was to one day save the world,and that my real name is"Itoshi"(Beloved).My father and his friend's family is different.Every thousand years,one person from each family is born with the ears of a cat,and powers they need to control.Those people are called " Desired",and the world gets invaded with creatures from another dimention.They go everywhere.Somepeople are killed,others wounded badly,and its been one thousand years since the last invasion,so its our turn,and we will make sure this WILL BE the last invasion of creatures the earth will ever see!We are incharge of these peoples lives,and now that I am fourteen,that day is drawing very near,I hope to meet the other Desired soon,because there is no way to predict the day of the invasion,so I am going to be on the lookout from now until …is someone calling me?

"Taiyou?are you awake?,"said Yuki.

I opened my eyes,I saw Yuki and Takaaki looking at me.I guess Yuki saw me staring at Takaaki,because he said"He voulenteered to stay with you and me."

Takaaki was just in a corner,staring at the floor,is,is he….GLOWING?!

"Uh,Yuki,what time is it?"

"Uh,its five o'clock,why?"

Takaaki walked out of the corner,and whispered something in my ear,"If you want to live,come with me,now."

I looked at Yuki and said"UM,Takaaki,I got to go,kay?I'll see you later.

Yuki just stared at me and said,"Um,ok Taiyou,see you later."

As soon as he said that,Takaaki grabbed my arm and sped away.

He led me to my house.

When we got to my room,he let me go,locked the door,and said,"I know you are not a regular human."

"I don't know what you're talking about,dude."

And as soon as I said that,he reached over and grabbed my hat.

"Hey,what the-"

"I knew that you were a Desired,So am I."He then took off his hood.

I just stared at him,and said"Whats your real name?"

"It's Safety,whats yours?"

"Beloved,my father told me before he died."

"What power is your strongest?"

"I don't know,I've never even powered up before."

"Oh,so do you live alone?"

I didn't get to answer that,because someone knocked down the door.

A guy walked in and said "So,I found you Safety,and Beloved,supposedly the strongest Desireds in history."

He grabbed both of us,and ran to a car outside,threw us in,and the car flew away.

ok,just to be clear,Yuki,Taiyou,and Takaaki are boys!The Italics means he was dreaming!Now,REVIEW!!Maybye I'll see you later!!


End file.
